electrogirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Growth Event Tips
You're given your own little Android and your goal is to feed her and watch her grow. You can feed her Qualia, HDDS, Skill Chips and Special Growth Chips. Her stats will grow depending on what she eats. Raise them high enough and her appearance will change earning you a reward. (see Event page for requirements and rewards). If you Max her stats, you'll be given a G Summon which may summon you the SSR card of the little Android you've just put so much effort into raising. How it works On the right is an example of what the main growth page should look like. 1 - Android: The android you're raising. Her appearance changes depending on her stats. 2 - Form: What form your Android is in at the moment. If she meet the requirements for a form, she will change into it when she is fed something. She can only change a single time when you feed her, even if she meets the requirements for 2 different forms. She cannot change into a form in a rank below her. (See 8 for more details) 3 - Mood: There are 6 different moods you're Android can be in that will influence the amount of stats she gets when you feed her. The moods are (from worst to best), Terrible, Poor, Normal, So-So, Good and Stellar. Terrible and Bad will decrease stats gained. Normal has no effect on stats. So-So, Good and Steller will increase the stats gained. Her mood changes every 30 minutes (at xx:00 and xx:30). What her mood changes into is random, so she can jump from a Terrible Mood into a Stellar one. You might want to save your Growth Chips and HDD128GBs so you can take full advantage of her Stellar Mood. 4 - Memory: There's only so much you're Android can eat until she gets full. Everytime you feed her something her Memory goes up 10%. If it reaches 100% she'll Overheat like in the picture, and you won't be able to feed her anything until her memory goes down. Her Memory will reduce by 10% every 5 minutes and will stop at 0%. 5 - Stats: Her stats will go up as if you feed her and will cap at 300. Different items will increase different stats and the rarer the item the bigger the increase. 6 - Reward Summon: '''There are 2 kinds of Summons: N Summon and G Summon. All Rank 2 and 6 forms reward you an N Summon. This summon can get you HDDs and Skill Chips of all kind (except for HDD16GB and Skill Chip N). It might even summon you the SR for the Growth event. G Summon is rewarded when you max all the stats of your Android. This summon only contains the SSR and SR reward for the Growth Event. You are '''NOT guranteed the SSR as it's a 50-50 chance for either the SSR or SR. 7 - Items: '''You feed her items here. Your Android can eat Growrth Chips, Qualia, HDDs and Skill Chips. Ampoules and other Android cards cannot be fed to her. Growth Chips can be gained from using the Premium Summon and will give 10 of a specific Stat at Normal Mood. You also get some free from the Event Login Bonus. You can feed 1,000, 5,000 or 10,000 Qualia. Doing so will raise her Worth (yellow stat). HDD32-128GB can be fed for an increase in Charm (red stat). Skill Chip R-SS gives an increase in Allure (green stat). Wit (blue stat) can be increased by HDD128GB and Skill Chip SS. Gold Cards, HDD64GBs and Skill Chip SRs have given a Wit increase in some events but have not in others. Check the event page to see if it does or not. '''8 - Forms: When your Android changes into a form it is recorded here, ??? indicates forms that have yet to be found. You can tap the form name to see the stat requirements and reward it gives. If you collect all the forms you will recieve the growth event's SSR as a reward. Your Android cannot change into a form below her rank. So if she's Rank 3 she cannot change into a Rank 1 form. She also cannot change into a form in the same rank that comes before her. So if your Android was a E:Iron Shield (see picture), she cannot change into E:HAOH Mask. '''9 - Restart: '''If you want to reset your Android's stats so you can collect all the rewards again press the button at the end of the page. If you choose to reset, all her stats will be set to 0 again. It'll take 1 hour to do this and in that time you won't be able to feed her. Other notes The first form usually only requires 10 of the yellow stat and should give you a Gold Card as a reward. You can use 10,000Q to easily raise her yellow stat up to 10 (or 5,000 depending if her Mood's Stellar) and Gold Cards can be sold for 30,000Q getting you an easy 20,000Q profit. Reset and do this again every hour for easy Qualia. Or if you need Wit instead, you can feed the Gold cards to your Android and save your rare cards. However, there were events where Gold Cards didn't raise Wit so make sure to check that they do before you go and farm them. Category:Event Category:Tips